<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tired by fleetfoot1</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853806">Tired</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetfoot1/pseuds/fleetfoot1'>fleetfoot1</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Batman (Comics), Batman and Robin (Comics), Batman and Robin Eternal (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Damian Wayne is Robin, Dick Grayson Needs a Hug, Dick Grayson is Batman, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, but he gets one so its ok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:35:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>795</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27853806</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleetfoot1/pseuds/fleetfoot1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Things were hard with Bruce... gone.<br/>And Dick was just trying his best.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dick Grayson &amp; Alfred Pennyworth, Dick Grayson &amp; Bruce Wayne, Dick Grayson &amp; Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>97</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tired</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>wrote this one a longgg time ago and i didn't post it bc of how short it was, but im also really proud of it so. here you go.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Keep your heel down,” Dick grunted, ducking under Damian’s foot. Damian’s scowl deepened and he threw out a punch straight at Dick’s chest. Dick’s hand shot out, fingers wrapping around Damian’s wrist before pulling it over his shoulder to throw Damian to the ground. Damian gasped weakly as the wind was knocked out of him and let out a yell of frustration when he saw the escrima pointed towards his throat.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“<em>Dammit</em>!” Damian shouted. Dick held out a hand to help him off the mat, only to have it slapped out of the way by a scarily angry twelve year old.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“That was better,” Dick began, “your technique with the--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shut the hell up,“ Damian cut him off, angrily snatching his sword up from the ground and slamming it into the sheath across his back.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick closed his eyes and took a deep breath, counting to ten silently in his head before opening them again. “Damian, that’s not fair. I’m only trying to help you--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Who the hell are you to try and help me?” Damian shouted, spinning on his heel to turn and scream in Dick’s face. “Your fighting is performative, you’re nowhere near the combatant my father was, and you take <em>nothing</em> we do seriously.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick stared him down, his voice low and deceptively calm. “I take everything we do <em>very</em> seriously. I’m upholding your father’s mantle the best I can, and giving you the privilege of being robin. And if you have complaints about your relation to me--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Damian scoffed at his words, his voice dropping to match Dick’s low tone. “The <em>privilege</em> of Robin? <em>Robin</em> is nothing but a pathetic excuse for a coping mechanism my father gave you because you were to emotionally unstable to do anything for yourself.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>His words turned methodical, tearing at Dick to the best of his ability while his voice steadily rose back into a shout. “You were and always be a piece of circus trash that, for some reason, my father chose to take pity on. Robin is not a privilege. <em>Robin</em> is nothing but a goddamned roadblock because <em>I</em> should be Batman. Not you. You’re a pathetic excuse of a hero, of batman, of a <em>man</em>. My father would have hated what you’re doing with his legacy and would have regretted ever taking you in if he could see you now. You’re a fool for thinking and acting otherwise.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick’s jaw clenched, but didn’t say another word as Damian took of his cape and threw it in his face, storming out of the cave and heading upstairs into the manor.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick closed his eyes and let out a slow breath, slowly seeming to deflate as Damian’s footsteps faded. “I know you’re there, Alf,” Dick sighed, his eyes still closed.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfred stepped out from where he had been restocking supplies in the medbay, his presence momentarily forgotten by Damian in his frustration. He placed a hand on Dick’s upper arm, and Dick relaxed into the touch, his body utterly giving out and his head sagged.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfred squeezed his arm gently. “Are you alright, Master Dick?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick let out a breath that sounded like a strangled sob. “I’m so tired, Alfred.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfred closed his eyes for a moment, the pain in Dick’s voice cracking something in his heart. “You can get some sleep, if you’d like.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick lifted his head, meeting Alfred’s eyes with far more exhaustion than someone his age should have. “I’m not that type of tired.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Alfred’s chest twisted painfully, and he was silent for a moment. “It will get better, Master Dick,” he murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick didn’t speak, breaking eye contact and blinking rapidly for a few seconds. “Do you think he’s right, Alfred?” Dick whispered, his voice hoarse. “I’m trying so hard, and I gave up everything I had, but I think he is. Bruce would have hated--”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Shhh...” Alfred cut him off, tugging Dick’s head down to his shoulder and tugging him closer in an embrace. Dick’s arms wrapped around him in return, and Alfred could have sworn Dick was shaking the slightest bit. “Please, Master Dick, I could have sworn I’d taught you better than to say things without thinking them through after all of your ridiculous dares with Mister West.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick let out a broken laugh, and Alfred waited for his breathing to even out before continuing. “Master Bruce was never the best at expressing his emotions, or his pride in you or your sibling’s accomplishments,” Alfred said softly. “But I know for a fact that he would have been immeasurably proud of everything you’re doing.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Dick took a deep breath, stepping back from the embrace. “I’ve barely started,” he murmured.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>"Everyone has to start somewhere, Master Dick,” Alfred said with a small smile. “So did Master Bruce.”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a comment, for a starving writer?  they make my day, you know</p><p>feel free to hit me up on<a href="https://litrally.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a>! I take requests and would love to write something for you :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>